


oh, darling dear

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Celebrity, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Alternate Universe- Sports, Fluff, Just two boys being in love and silly, M/M, Sports Commentator Merlin, famous arthur, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: “I’m in the papers.”“Yes, you are.”“Oh my god.” Merlin sets it down. “You’re famous— I’m dating a famous person.”established relationship au where arthur is a famous athlete, merlin is a sports commentator and arthur is a little shit but wants everyone to know who his boyfriend is.





	oh, darling dear

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a flurry of iMessage convos between my lovely, lovely, LOVELY friend, sara!
> 
> enjoy! x.

 

  
The whole thing, is predictably, _all_ Arthur’s fault.

The Knights had won the championships, after a long hard fight, through which Merlin had spectacularly failed at hiding which team he was rooting for, as comments like; “FUCK YEAH! THE KNIGHTS SCORED!” made it into the game commentary.

He also, made no secret about which of the players was his favourite.

 _“Pretty Penny’s definitely on top form today, his muscles-“_  
_“Mr. Emrys,” Gaius sighed, all too aware of his nephew and the team captain’s relationship. “If you could remain professional?”_  
_“Whoops. Sorry, Gaius! And they’re off—“_

  
After the game, everyone was celebrating on the field, (Merlin singing “We Are the Champions” over his commentator mic, completely ignoring Gaius’ call of; “Merlin! You’re meant to be impartia— oh for god’s sake—!”), laughter and shouts filling the air as they celebrated the win.

All of a sudden, Arthur jogs over over to Merlin, and winks— before he’s up in his personal space— yanking him in for a triumphant kiss.

Oh.

It’s not a particularly long one, but the crowd is screaming, and Merlin’s fellow commentators are sighing in resignation. After all, they’ve never tried to hide their relationship, but somehow, the paparazzi has never noticed. (He suspects that this is Uther and Morgana’s doing.)

 

Arthur runs off again immediately after, but not without another wink at Merlin.

Who’s in a state of “oh my god, did that just happen.” which then turns into “OH MY GOD DID ARTHUR JUST KISS ME ON LIVE TV??? THE PRAT?!” Arthur (the little shit), just turns and winks at him, before blowing him a kiss.

Coincidentally, Merlin fails to notice his mic is on, and that he SAID IT INTO THE MIC, as the flashes from different cameras flood his view.

 _‘Fuck,’_ He thinks, ‘ _My life is about to get a lot more complicated.’_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

The headlines the next day are insane. Merlin’s shocked face is plastered across _at least half of them_. It’s almost surreal at that point— he always forgets what a big deal Arthur is, and then things like THIS— remind him— oh, shit, his boyfriend’s famous.

“Merls?” Arthur calls out, wandering sleepily into the room. “You’re awake?” He peers at him muzzily, before noticing the paper. “Ah.”

“I’m in the papers.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“Oh my god.” Merlin sets it down. “You’re _famous_ — I’m dating a famous person.”

“We’ve been dating for 2 years,” Arthur chuckles, stepping closer to Merlin. “And you’re only having this freak out now?” He squeezes his hand. “Are you okay, though? You look a little— well, scared.”

“They know who I am now!” Merlin flails, and Arthur takes the chance to pull him into his arms. “They’re going to be talking about our sex life!” He flails some more, before groaning and hiding his face in Arthur’s neck. Arthur pats his back, unsympathetically.

“ _Probably_.”

The ensuing slap that follows that statement— well, he deserved that.

  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

  
The first headline comes months later.

It is /also/, about their sex life.

Arthur is, very happily lazing around in bed, burying and reburying himself in the covers, when a wail and the loud bang of the door opening startles him out of bed.

“What.” He says, blearily peering up at a surprisingly bright-red Merlin, who’s holding something in his hands.

_Oh shit._

“I can’t believe you- I- agh! ” Merlin shakes the thing that— Arthur now realizes is a newspaper. He stretches, making to get out of bed, but doesn’t get far when Merlin slaps the paper down on his chest. Ow. “LOOK AT THIS!”

On the very front page, there is a slightly grainy photo of their kitchen, clear enough to tell that without a doubt, that the people in the picture are them.

“Hm. Maybe we should invest in some blinds.” He muses. Merlin’s expression does not change, but he jabs a finger at the paper pointedly.

The photo as mentioned, is as mentioned of the two of them. But Arthur can clearly tell what’s making Merlin turn bright red at 10 am in the morning.

In the picture. Merlin is sat on the counter, in nothing but his briefs, and one of Arthur’s old jerseys— lovebites and hickies VERY visibly standing out on his neck. Meanwhile, he’s sat at the table, smirking up at him as he munches on a piece of toast. Which /really/, isn’t as bad as Merlin thinks.

“Well.” He rubs his eyes, then pulls back the covers, and sits up. “I mean it’s not my fault you didn’t cover up—“

“If you didn’t have the libido of a jack rabbit-“ Merlin snaps— who’s less red now, but sounding VERY annoyed. “-this wouldn’t have happened!”

“You like it.” Arthur smirks, trying to pull Merlin down for a cuddle. “Really, Merlin- it’s not that bad.”

Merlin glares at him, moving away. He inhales deeply, before in a calm, angry voice, he says; “The headline is,” he pauses, carefully reading it out “Roar!  
Arthur Pendragon: King On the Field and In the Bedroom!” he finishes the sentence, sounding slightly hysterical.

He drops it on the bed, crossing his arms again. Arthur attempts to choke back a laugh, failing miserably as he bursts into laughter.

Merlin groaned, flopping down on the bed next to him. “Oh my god, you utter prat—“ he whines, smacking him repeatedly, which makes Arthur laugh more.“It’s not funny!”

  
“My mum reads this tabloid,” Merlin realizes, sounding horrified. “My mum!” He groans again, before hiding his face in his hands.

“Don’t worry,” Arthur soothes him, patting his back again. “She’ll probably just laugh at you.”

  
“That’s my problem!”

Merlin whimpers, and Arthur chuckles, pulling him into a cuddle. “It could be worse.”

“How, exactly, could it be worse?”

“Wait until press conference season starts.”

More whining comes from the other man. “I hate you and your famous face.” Merlin grumps, snuggling closer.”

Arthur presses a kiss to the top of his head. “No you don’t.” he says, softly.

His boyfriend sighs, poking him. “You’re besmirching the good Emrys name. I should duel you.”

Arthur hums, giving Merlin puppy eyes. He rolls his eyes, before relenting.

“Fine. I don’t. But you’re still a prat.”

“Duly noted.”

 

 


End file.
